World in the Future
by FI.Enquinox of Yami
Summary: Dikarenakan sebuah bencana, Uzumaki Naruto harus mati dalam kondisi tragis. Namun sepertinya Kami-sama memiliki rencana lain untuknya. #Event Isekai FNI #BELUM TENTU ADA LANJUTANNYA
1. Chapter 1

**World in the Future**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto [ Masashi Kishimoto ]**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Magic, Isekai, Kingdom.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, Tidak sesuai EYD, Smart!Naru, Villagers!Naru, Magic World,**

 **...**

* * *

 **#Event_Isekai_FNI**

 **...**

 **Chapter 1 : My New Life in the New World.**

 **Jepang. Tokyo City**

 **1 Juni 2025 / 09.00 PM.**

Kota Tokyo, merupaka salah satu kota yang paling sibuk yang ada di Jepang. Selain dikarenakan kota tersebut menjadi pusat perdagangan, kota Tokyo juga banyak para pekerja yang lembur dikarenakan banyaknya pekerjaan mereka yang menumpuk.

Namun bukan para pekerja itu yang akan kita bahas melainkan, kita akan membahas kehidupan dari pelajar yang juga mendapat kesibukan di Kota Tokyo itu. Dan nama nya adalah Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pelajar di Konoha High School sekaligus pekerja di kedai Ramen Ichiraku.

 **Ramen Ichiraku Place**

Entah mengapa Kedai Ramen Ichiraku kedatangan banyak pengunjung hari ini, padahal sebentar lagi kedai akan tutup. Namun dikarenakan kedatangan dari para pengunjung yang datang secara tiba-tiba membuat pemilik dari kedai tersebut mengurungkan niatnya untuk tutup.

Sehingga membuat para pekerja di kedai tersebut harus kerja lembut, namun hal tersebut sebanding dengan tawaran yang diberikan oleh pemilik kedai. Yang dimana gaji dari setiap pekerja akan di naikkan 2 kali lipat.

Dan saat ini terlihatlah para pekerja yang tangah melayani para pengunjung, setelah mencatat semua pesanan dari para pengunjung, para pekerja pun langsung berlari menuju dapur untuk menyajikan pesanan para pengunjung.

" Naru tolong antar pesanan ini ke meja no.5 " ucap sosok gadis berambut coklat kepada laki-laki berambut pirang yang barada disampingnya.

" Segera dilaksakan, Nee-san " ucap Naruto sambil membawa nampan berisi beberapa mangkok ramen.

" Ayame siapkan 3 mangkok ramen jumbo dan 2 mangkok ramen biasa " ucap sang pemilik kedai.

" Ha'i Tou-san "

Ayame pun kembali membuat pesanan dari para pengunjung, namun dikarenakan Ayame yang kurang hati-hati membuat salah satu jarinya teriris oleh pisau yang dia gunakan.

" Oucchh! " erang Ayame ketika merasakan sakit pada jarinya.

" Kau baik-baik saja Ayame-nee ? " tanya Naruto.

" A-aku baik-baik saja " ucap Ayame sambil menyembunyikan luka nya.

" Tidak mungkin kau baik-baik saja, lihat jari mu berdarah " ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan yang disembunyikan oleh Ayame.

" Ini hanya karena aku kurang hati-hati kok! Kau tidak usah khawatir, dan sebaiknya kau segera mengantarkan pesanan yang lainnya " ucap Ayame.

" Kau saja yang mengantarkannya Ayame-nee, biar aku yang ambil alih membuat pesanan para pelanggan " tolak Naruto.

" Ta-tapi... "

" Oii cepat antar pesanannya " teriak dari pemilik kedai.

" Ha-hai'i " ucap Ayame.

Dam setelah itu, Ayame pun yang bertugas mengantarkan pesanan ke meja pelanggang sedangkan Naruto bertugas untuk membuat pesanan dan mendapat sedikit bantuan dari beberapa pekerja kedai.

 **SkipTime**

 **Naruto Pov**

Hah! Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, bahkan tubuhku serasa kaku setelah membuat semua pesanan dari para pelanggan. Dan untungnya Teuchi-jiji menaikkan gaji ku, jika tidak sudah pasti aku akan mengutuk kedai itu.

Hah! Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan membersihkan diri ku, rasa nya tubuhku benar-benar lengket akibat keringat ku. Dan tak terasa aku sudah sampai di depan rumah ku..ooppsss apa sebelumnya aku mengatakan rumah ku.

Heheheh! Sebenarnya sih ini bukan rumahku, melainkan rumah ini adalah kontrakan ku. Dan seperti inilah hidupku, setiap hari aku selalu pulang larut malam tidak pedulu jam berapa itu. Dan untungnya aku tinggal sendirian.

Dan salam kenal minna-san nama ku Uzumaki Naruto, aku adalah seorang pelajar sekaligus pekerja di Ichiraku rame. Dan kehidupanku bisa dibilang biasa-biasa saja, tidak ada hal yang spesial dari kehidupanku.

Pagi hari aku bangun dan berangkat kesekolah, dan sesampainya disekolah aku mengikuti semua mata pelajaran dengan baik dan selepas sekolah aku pun langsung berangkat ke tempat kerja. Dan seperti itulah kegiatanku setiap hari.

Dan jika kalian berharap kehidupan ku dikerumuni oleh para gadis, maka itu sama sekali tidak akan pernah terjadi. Itu semua dikarekan aku tidak ingin menjaduli pusat perhatian, meskipun memiliki wajah nan tampan namun statusku yang merupakan orang yang tak mampu membuatku sedikit minder.

 _ **Tring! Tringg!**_

Tiba-tiba ponsel milik ku bergetar, dan ketika aku mengecek ponsel ku. Terrnyata sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel ku. Dan betapa terlejutnya diri ku ketika melihat isi dari pesan tersebut, yang dimana dalam pesan tersebut mengumumkan kepada para penduduk bahwa sebuah gempa dengan kekuatan lebih dari 5 SR ( Skala Ritcher ) akan segera terjadi.

Mengetahui hal tersebut, aku pun langsung berlari ke luar dari rumah kontrakan ku. Tak peduli dengan keadaan ku yang saat ini hanya bertelanjang dada dikarekan aku baru saja selesai mandi.

 _ **Tringg! Triiingg!**_

Namun hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari pintu keluar, tiba-tiba saja ponselku bergetar kembali. Dan dikarenakan menurutku pesan tersebut penting, aku pun kembali mengecek pesan tersebut.

 _ **Form : Administrator**_

 _ **To : Uzumaki Naruto.**_

 _ **Selamat bagi anda yang terpilih dari sekian banyak manusia yang ada di bumi ini untuk hidup di Future of Magic World . Dan dalam beberapa menit lagi anda akan segera kami kirim ke dalam Future of Magic World, dan selamat menikmati kehidupan kalian di dunia baru kalian.**_

Seperti itulah pesan yang baru saja masuk itu, aku yang dalam keadaan terkejut dikarekan akan ada gempa. Tiba-tiba saja dibuat kesal dengan pesan aneh yang baru saja masuk kedalam ponselku, bahkan aku sempat berhenti hanya untuk membaca pesan tersebut.

 _ **Driiittt! Grriiittt!**_

" Sial " teriak ku ketika merasakan getaran kecil dari permukaan tanah. Tidak ingin manjadi korban dari renruntuhan kontrakan ku, aku pun kembali berlari menuju pintu keluar.

 _ **Kraaaakkk!**_

Tiba-tiba saja suara benda seperti retak, membuat ku terkejut. Dan ketika aku berhasil membuka pintu, aku dapat melihat tetangga yang tinggal di sekitarku sudah keluar dari rumah mereka. Dan saat ini mereka semua sedang berkumpul di lapangan luas di depan komplek kontrakan ku.

Aku yang melihat itu, langsung berlari menuju mereka dan aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan mereka katakan ketika melihat penampilan ku yang seperti ini.

" NARUTO AWASS! " teriak mereka ketika melihat kearah ku dengan ekspresi mereka seperti orang terkejut.

Aku yang melihat arah pandang mereka yang tertuju kearah belakang ku, membuat ku sedikit penasaran. Dan dalam keadaan yang masih berlari, aku pun sempat-sempatnya untuk melihat kebelakang. Dan bak tersambar petir, aku melihat sebuah tiang listrik yang saat ini tengah roboh kearah ku.

 **Normal Pov.**

Naruto yang melihat tiang listrik yang tengah roboh kearahnya, benar-benar dibuat panik. Dan dengan sepenuh tenaga, Naruto terus berlari menuju kearah para penduduk yang tengah berlindung di lapangan komplek sekitaran rumahnya. Bahkan saat ini Naruto masih menggenggam ponsel miliknya yang tanpa sengaja dia bawa.

Tidak ada tempat untuk menghindari tiang listrik itu, disamping kiri dan kanannya hanya ada pagar dari rumah para penduduk. Meskipun terdapat pagar yang terbuka, namun Naruto masih ragu untuk melompat dan menyelatkan dirinya di depan pintu rumah tetangga.

Bisa saja perumahan yang menjadi tempat belindungnya roboh, dan hal tersebut hanya akan membuat usahanya menjadi sia-sia. Dan mau tidak mau dia harus terus berlari menuju para penduduk.

Jarak antara dirinya dan lapang yang cukup jauh, membuat Naruto semakin panik. Dan disaat moment-moment menegangkan tersebut terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Naruto kembali bergetar, namun bukannya pesan yang masuk, melainkan sebuah panggilan.

Tanpa pikir panjan, Naruto pun mengangkat panggilan tersebut tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

" Moshi-moshi " ucal Naruto kepada si penelpon.

" **Semua sistem sudah siap... dalam 5 detik lagi kehidupan baru anda akan segera dimulai. "** ucap si penelpon.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan dari si penelpon benar-benar kesal, apa dia tidak tau kalau saat ini dia sedang dalam keadaan berbahaya. Dan si penelpon sempat-sempatnya bercanda dengannya.

" Oii jangan bercanda, aku sedang dalam bahaya. Dan kau malah bercanda dengan ku, awas saja kau nanti. Jika aku selamat, kau akan segera aku bunuh " teriak Naruto.

" **5 "**

" OIII " teriak Naruto.

" **4 "**

Naruto yang mendengar hitingan mundur tersebut akirnya memutuskan sambungannya. Namun entah eror atau rusak, panggilan dari si penelpon sama sekali tidak dapat diakhir.

" **3 "**

Tidak ingin ambil pusing, Naruto pun kembali mengerahkan kemampuannya untuk berlari. Namun sayang seribu sayang, handuk yang melilit dinpinggang Naruto tiba-tiba saja lepas. Dan hal tersebut benar-benar membuat Naruto terkejut.

" **2 "**

Namun sebelum handuk tersebut jatuh, Naruto berhasil menagkap handuk tersebut dan kembali memasang handuk tersebut dalam keadaan yang terus berlari. Bukan hanya itu saja, usaha Naruto untuk menghindari tiang listrik yang roboh tersebut ternyata juga berhasil.

" **1 "**

Dan hanya tersisa beberapa meter lagi lapangan, Naruto akan segera sampai di tempat para penduduk berada. Hanya tinggal menyeberangi jalan, Naruto bisa sampai di tempat mereka. Namun dikarekan getaran dari gempa tersebut yang cukuplah kuat, membuat Naruto kehilangan sedikit ke seimbangan.

Dan Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan tepat di tengah jalan, namun Naruto dapat kembali menyeimbangkan tubuhnya kembali. Dan ketika Naruto ingin melanjutkan usahanya untuk berlari kearah para penduduk, tiba-tiba saja sebuah truk melintas tepat disamping Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat truk tersebut yang sebentar lagi akan menabraknya akhirnya pasrah, tidak ada lagi peluang untuknya selamat. Para penduduk yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya dapat berteriak sambil memanggil Naruto.

Dan seperti dalam film-fim, kejadian sebelum truk tersebut menabrak Naruto terjadi dengan sangat lambat seperti efek slow motion.

" _Tou-san...Kaa-chan...gomen. Naru tidak bisa bertemu dengan kalian berdua, gomen kalau selama ini Naru hanya menyusahkan kalian. Dan Arigato karena sudah melahirlan Naru, meskipun kalian berdua tidak pernah ada untuk Naru, namun Naru tetap sayang kepada kalian. "_ batin Naruto ketika dia kembali teringat dengan kedua orang tuanya yang ada di rumah utama.

 _ **[ All Systems are Complete ]**_

 _ **[ Sync is Complete ]**_

 _ **[ Start the Scan ]**_

 _ **[ Body Structure is Complete ]**_

 _ **[ Mind Adjustment is Complete ]**_

 _ **[ Soul Transfer is Complete ]**_

 _ **[ Body Adjustment is Complete ]**_

 _ **[ Environment Adjustment is Complete ]**_

 _ **[ All Processes is Complete ]**_

 _ **[ Uzumaki Naruto...Welocom to Future of Magic World ]**_

Naruto yang mendengar ponselnya mengeluarkan suara yang tidak jelas tersebut, tiba-tiba saja kehilangan kesadaran. Dan tepat setelah Naruto kehilangan kesadaran, ponsel yang dipenggang oleh Naruto tiba-tiba saja terjatuh dan terlindas oleh truk yang akan segera menabraknya

 _ **BRUUGGHHH!**_

Dan setelah itu tubuh Naruto langsung tertabrak oleh truk dan mengakibatkan tubuh Naruto terpental cukup jauh. Dan tubuh tak berdaya Naruto pun membentur salah satu pohon yang berarda disana.

Dan setelah itu, gempa yang menerpa daerah tersebut pun akhirnya reda. Dan orang-orang yang melihat tubuh tak berdaya Naruto yang sudah bermandikan darah langsung berlari dan mendekati Naruto.

...

* * *

 **Another Place**

 **Naruto Pov**

" Dimana aku? Kenapa semuanya hanya berwarna putih? Apa aku sudah mati? "

Hanya kata-kata itu yang terngiang di kepala ku, dan aku masih ingat apa yang terjadi kepada ku. Aku yang baru saja selesai mandi, tiba-tiba saja dikejutkan dengan terjadinya fenomena gempa bumi. Dan aku yang baru saja selesai mandi itu, langsung berlari menuju keluar rumah dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada. Sungguh memalukan bukan!, keluar dari rumah dan hanya bertelanjang dada serya hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk yang menutupi daerah pribadi ku.

Uugghh! Kepala ku terasa mau pecah saja setiap aku mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian yang dimana aku harus mati dengan tragis nya...aku mati ditaprak oleh sebuah truk. Hah! Bahkan di saat aku akan matiI, aku hanya mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi daerah pribadi ku.

Huh! Andai saja aku mati dengan menggunakan pakaian, mungkin aku tidak akan merasa malu. Semoga saja arwah ku tidak mati penasaran dikarenakan mati dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada. Dan sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Menunggu Shinigami atau pergi berkeliling di tempat antah berantah ini.

" **Kau cukup tenang untuk menanggapi permasalahan mu yang sudah mati Naruto "**

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara misterius, apa itu Shinigami atau itu Kami-sama? Aku harap sih itu Kami-sama, dan semoga saja aku mendapat penawaran untuk kembali bereinkarnasi seperti karkter di fanfic sebelah...heheheheheh!

Kenapa aku sangat berharap untuk kembali bereinkarnasi kembali, terlebih lagi Kami-sama disini adalah Kami-sama ( Author ) yang disini adalah asli. Tidak mungkin aku akan dapat bereinkarnasi seperti Naruto di fic sebelah.

" **Kau ini benar-benar menarik! Disaat orang-orang berada di ambang kematian, mereka sudah pasti akan takut. Mereka takut dimana mereka akan di tempatkan, di Surga kah? Atau di Neraka. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda seperti itu, apa kau sudah sangat yakin bahwa kau akan masuk surga ? "** tanya suara misterius itu yang aku asumsikan sebagai Kami-sama.

" Tidak juga... aku sebagai manusia tentunya memiliki dosa. Dan aku pun juga mengetahui bahwa aku sudah jatuh ke salah satu 7 Deadly Sins. Dan aku sangat yakin bahwa dosa tersebut tidak akan bisa di ampuni, namun aku juga sudah melaksanakan beberapa dari 10 Command God. Dan tentu nya semua itu akan mendapat pertimbangan dari mu bukan Kami-sama ? " tanya ku.

" **Hahaha! Kau itu benar-benar menarik Naruto, memang benar semua kesalahan mu serta perbuatan mu selama ini pasti akan Kami-sama pertimbangkan. Namun satu hal yang harus kau, bahwa aku ini bukanlah Kami-sama.**

 **Aku hanyalah salah satu Archangel yang ditugaskan Kami-sama untuk mengantar mu ke tempat dimana kehidupan baru mu dimulai. "** ucap sosok yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya Archangel.

" Kehidupan baru? Maksud mu aku benar-benar akan bereinkarnasi ? " tanya ku yang seakan-akan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan olehnya.

" **Tentu saja, tapi kau tidak akan bereinkarnasi di dunia mu yang sekarang "** ucap Archangel itu.

" Apa maksudmu ? "

" **Maksud ku adalah bahwa kau itu tidak akan kembali bereinkarnasi di dunia mu, melainkan kau akan bereinkarnasi di dunia lain atau lebih tepatnya di dunia yang hampir mirip dengan bumi yang sekarang. Apa kau mau ? "** tanya Archangel itu.

" Tentu...tapi kenapa aku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk kembali bereinkarnasi. Bukannya aku bermaksud menolak, tapi kurasa masih banyak orang yang seharusnya mendapatkan kesempatan untuk kembali bereinkarnasi ? "

" **Kau benar-benar menarik, meskipun dikehidupan mu yang sebelumnya kau mendapat perlakuan yang tidak adil dari orang-orang disekitar mu. Namun kau tetap mengkhawatirkan keadaan orang lain.**

 **Ku rasa pilihan Kami-sama untuk mereinkarnasikan mu sepertinya tidaklah salah. Dan kau tidak usah khawatir, beberapa yang sudah dipilih oleh Kami-sama juga akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bereinkarnasi di dunia yang sama dengan mu. "** ucap Archangel itu.

" Aku mengerti, dan ku rasa aku bisa menerima tawaran dari Kami-sama ini " ucap ku sambil tersenyum.

" **Baiklah, sekarang aku akan mengirim mu ke dunia baru mu. Dan disana kau akan mendapatkan beberapa arahan dari Dewi yang bertugas untuk mengawasi dunia mu** " ucap Archangel itu sambil memunculkan sebuah portal. " **Masuklah, portal itu akan mengantar mu ke dunia baru mu Naruto "**

" Baiklah, dan sebelum itu bolehkan aku mengetahui nama mu ? "

" **Tentu saja Naruto, dan perkenalkan nama ku adalah ****** sang ***** "**

 _Ugghh!_ Te-telinga ku? Apa yang terjadi, kenapa ketika dia menyebutkan nama nya, telinga ku terasa mau pecah. Apa ada yang salah, apa telingaku mengalami kerusakan ?

" **Gomen Naruto, seperti nya memang kau tidak bisa mengetahui nama ku. Kami para Archangel di berkati dengan perlindungan ketika kami akan menyebutkan nama kami. Dan perlindungan itu berlaku bagi semua ras, kecuali para Angel. Kuharap kau mengerti Naruto "** ucap Archangel yang tidak ku ketahui nama nya itu.

" Aku mengerti, baiklah aku akan segera berangkat. Dan sampaikan ucapan terima kasih ku kepada Kami-sama " ucap ku yang mulai memasuki portal.

" **Tentu saja Naruto "** ucap nya setelah aku terhisap kedalam portal itu.

 **Naruto pov End... Switch of Normal Pov**

...

* * *

Disebuah tempat yang menyerupai sebuah taman, muncul sebuah portal. Dan dari portal tersebut keluarlah sosok remaja laki-laki bersurai pirang yang hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk untuk menutupi daerah pribadinya.

" Hmm...pendatang baru lagi ? " ucap seorang gadis bersurai perak sepinggul, bermata violet, serta berkulit putih pucat. Mengenakan Kimono putih dengan aksen garis hitam disekitar kerahnya, dan disetiap sisi Kimononya terdapat beberapa tomoe yang menghiasinya, dan penampilan tersebut membuat aura kecantikannya keluar. Namun sayang nya aura tersebut sama sekali tidak berpengaruh kepada tokoh utama kita.

" Ano... kau ini siapa ya? " tanya Naruto yang melihat kemunculan gadis tersebut secara tiba-tiba.

" Nama ku adalah Kaguya Otsutsuki, aku adalah Dewi yang bertugas mengawasi semua perilaku manusia yang ada di muka bumi. Dan mungkin kau sudah mendengar sedikit penjelasan dari Archangel yang menyambut mu sebelum datang kemari " ucap Kaguya.

" Ya, Archangel itu sudah menjelaskannya sedikit. Namun aku ingin kau untuk lebih menjelaskannya lebih rinci kepada ku" ucap Naruto.

" Tentu saja, itu sudah tugas ku. Namun dikarekan kau datang terlambat, mungkin aku tidak akan menjelaskannya. Sudah lebih dari puluhan kali aku menjelaskan kepada para reinkarnasi, dan dikarena itu pula mulutku terasa pegal. Dan oleh sebab itu, aku akan memperlihatkan kepada mu asal muasal dunia ini " ucap Kaguya yang mulai mendekati Naruto.

" A-apa yang akan aku lakukan ? " tanya Naruto yang entah mengapa medapatkan sebuah firasat buruk.

" Kau diam saja " ucap Kaguya yang tiba-tiba saja menerjang dan menyambar bibir Naruto.

 **Cup!**

Tubuh Naruo pun menegang ketika mendapatkan ciuman dadakan dari seorang Dewi. Naruto yang masih dapat berpikir rasional, berusaha untuk memberontak. Namun entah mengapa tenaga milik tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

Dan pada akhirnya Naruto pun pasrah dengan perlakuan Kaguya, dan Naruto pun mulai terbuai dengan ciuman dadakan tersebut. Dan selama mereka berciuman, tiba-tiba saja sebuah ingatan seseorang masuk kedalam Naruto.

Dan ingatan tersebut menceritakan tentang, terciptanya dunia yang baru. Yang dimana dunia baru tersebut tercipta dari sebuah distorsi ruang dan waktu, dan akibatnya tercipta sebuah dunia tiruan yang sama seperti bumi.

Dan diceritakan juga bahwa Kami-sama lah yang menciptakan manusia di dunia baru tersebut, namun manusia tersebut memiliki sedikit perbedaan dengan manusia pada umumnya. Yang dimana setiap manusia yang lahir, akan diberkati dengan _Mana_ serta setiap manusia pun dibedakan atas profesinya.

Setiap manusia yang lahir, akan langsung memiliki status profesi yang merupakan turunan dari orang tua nya. Dan setiap profesi itu debedakan atas 3 jenis. Yang pertama adalah **Wizard** , sebuah profesi yang dimiliki oleh para manusia yang diberkahi dengan kapasitas _Mana_ yang besar.

Lalu yang kedua adalah **Knight,** sebuah profesi yang dimiliki oleh seorang manusia yang diberkahi dengan kapasitas _Mana_ yang dengan jumlah dibatas normal yang dimiliki oleh manusia, dan profesi ini memiliki kelebihan di bagian fisik dan kecepatan.

Dan yang terakhir sekaligus yang terlemah adalah **Villagers** , sebuah profesi yang dimana mereka hanya memiliki kapasitas mana antara 1 sampai 10. Angka yang kecil, namun itulah mereka dan mereka pun hanya memiliki kemampuan untuk bercocok tanam atau pun melakulan pekerjaan yang tidak menguras banyak Mana mereka.

Dan setiap manusia yang terlahir dari setiap profesi tersebut akan diberkati sebuah Grimoire yang akan mereka dapatkan pada saat umur 6 tahun. Namun dikarenakan jaman yang semakin lama semakin canggih, akhirnya Grimoire tersebut diganti dengan Smartphone.

Dan fungsi Smartphone pun juga dapat menghitung level seseorang serta setiap skill miliknya dan informasi dari setiap tempat. Dan diceritakan juga bahwa Dewi Kaguya ditunjuk oleh Kami-sama untuk mengawasi dunia tersebut.

" Apa kau sudah mengerti sekarang ? " tanya Kaguya setelah mebgakhiri ciuman mereka.

" I-iya, ta-tapi kenapa juga kau harus mencium ku. Bukankah ada cara lain untuk menjelaskannya pada ku ? "

" Memang benar, tapi insting ku mengatakan bahwa aku harus mencium mu. Dan berbanggalah kau, bahwa ciuman itu merupakan ciuman pertama ku " ucap Kaguya yang terlihat normal-normal saja, namun jika diperhatikan dengan seksama maka Naruto akan melihat bahwa pipi Kaguya sedikit memerah.

" Sebelum aku mengirim mu ke dunia baru mu. Aku ingin kau memilih 3 jenis skill yang akan kau bawa kedunia baru mu. Dan juga, apw kau ingin menjalankan kehidupan mu dari awal atau sejak bayi, atau kau ingin hidup dengan keadaan mu yang sekarang ? " tanya Kaguya.

" Kurasa aku ingin menulai dari awal, dan untuk skillnya..." ucap Naruto yang berhenti berbica, dan itu semua dikarekan saat ini Naruto sedang memilih skill yang akan dia bawa ke dunia barunya. Dan setelah Naruto selesai memilih skill nya, Kaguya pun langsung mengirim Naruto ke dunia baru nya.

" Sampai bertemu lagi, Naruto-kun " ucap Kaguya setelah melihat Naruto yang menghilang sepenuhnya.

 _ **Skiptime, 8 years Later.**_

 **Naruto pov**

Sudah 8 tahun lebih aku hidup di dunia ini, _**The Future of Magic World**_. Sebuah dunia yang dimana penggunaan sihir sudah menjadi hal umum di dunia ini. Dan aku Namikaze Naruto, anak dari Nakamaze Minato seorang Wizard dan Kushina Uzumaki seorang Villagers.

Aku merupakan anak tunggal, dari pasangan Minato dan Kushina. Tou-san ku yang seorang Wizard selalu pergi untuk menjalankan tugas, dan hanya Kaa-chan ku yang selalu ada untuk ku. Mungkin dikarenakan Kaa-chan ku seorang Villagers, yang membuatnya selalu bersama ku.

Lalu untuk kehidupan ku bisa dibilang cukup menyenangkan, meskipun penampilan kedua orang tua ku sama dengan dengan di dunia ku yang sebelum nya. Namun orang tua ku yang disini lebih baik kepada ku, dikarenakan mereka sangatlah memperhatikan ku.

Aku dan Kaa-chan ku hidup di sebuah desa bernama Konoha, dan di desa Konoha ini aku memiliki banyak teman. Mungkin dikarekan status kami yang sesama seorang Villager, namun aku juga memiliki teman seorang Wizard dan Knight.

Meskipun mereka jarang bermain bersama ku, aku sedikit lupa nama nya. Mungkin ini di karenakan status ku yang seorang Villagers yang tidak mendapatkan pendidikan, berbeda dengan para Wizard dan Knight yang mendapatkan pendidikan.

 _ **Krak!**_

Dan saat ini aku sedang mengumpulkan ranting pohon untuk aku jual. Mungkin seperti inilah kehidupanku yang baru. Meskipun begitu aku tetap menikmati hidup ini, terlebih lagi saat ini aku sedang bersama dengan salah satu sahabatku yang merupaka merupak seorang Knight.

Dia adalah Yugao Uzuki, seorang murid Intel High School yang saat ini sedang liburan bersama ku. Dan saat ini dia sedang membantu ku untuk mencari ranting dan beberapa kayu untuk aku jual nantinya.

Dan satu hal lagi, Yugao yang merupakan seorang Knight tentunya memiliki kemampuan berpedang. Sedangkan aku hanya memiliki kemampuan dasar untuk bercocok tanam. Meskipun level ku lebih tinggi dari Yugao. Namun tetap saja aku ini lebih lemah dari pada dia.

Aku yang sudah mencapai level 50 sebagai Villagers mendapat keuntungan untuk mengelola setiap hasil alam dengan baik, dan memanfaatkan nya dengan tepat. Dan kemampuan fisik ku hanyalah 60, berbeda sekali dengan Yugao yang berlevel 20 namun memiliki kecepat 100 dan kekuatan fisik 200.

Cukup jauh dari ku, bahkan teman-teman nya pun meminta Yugao untuk menjauh dari ku. Seakan dia tuli, Yugao sama semakali tidak mendengarkan perkataan teman-temannya. Dan setiap kali aku bertanya alasannya, dia _'Aku hanya ingin bersama mu saja. Lagi pula sudah lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama '_ Jawaban seperti itulah dia berikan kepada ku setiap kali aku bertanya.

" Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke desa saja Naru, lagi pula sudah banyak kayu yang kita kumpulkan " ucap Yugao sambil mengangkata sebagian kayu yang dia dapat.

" Kau benar, dan seperti hari juga semakin gelap " ucap ku sambil mengangkat beberapa kayu yang aku dapatkan.

Setelah itu, kami berdua keluar dari dalam hutan. Dan ketika kami sudah keluar dari hutan, kami berdua langsung pulang. Dan kebetulan juga rumah ku dan Yugao searah, sehingga kami berdua dapat pulang bersama.

 **Namikaze House**

Aahh! Akhirnya tubuh ku kembali segar, setelah seharian berada di hutan untuk mencari kayu, akhirnya aku dapat melepaskan penatku dengan berendam di air panas. Dan saat ini aku sedang menuju ke ruang makan.

" Naru, apa kau bisa mengambil belanjaan Kaa-chan yang tertinggal di rumah Yu-chan " teriak Kaa-chan dari arah dapur.

" Tentu Kaa-chan " balas ku.

Dan setelah itu, aku pun keluar dari rumah dan beranjak pergi ke rumahnya Yugao yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari rumah ku. Dan semenjak aku keluar dari rumah, entah mengapa aku merasa seperti sedang diikuti.

Dan ketika aku sudah hampir sampai di dekat rumah Yugao, tiba-tiba saja tubuh ku menjadi kaku setelah merasakan sebuah benda tajam yang menembus dada ku. Ketika aku melihat kearah belakang, aku dapat melihat seorang anak kecil yang seumuran dengan ku tengah berekspresi datar sambil memegang sebuah Katana yang sudah membus tubuh ku.

" Ha-hayate " ucap ku dengan suara yang serak.

" Gomen, Naruto... sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukannya. Tapi dikarenakan kau yang sudah terlalu dekat dengan Yugao, aku terpaksa melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin Yugao dekat dengan mu, dan satu-satu nya cara adalah dengan membunuh mu. Semoga kau dapat beritirahat dengan tenang sobat " ucap Hayato sambil menarik katana nya dari tubuh ku.

 **Bruughk!**

" NARUUUTOOOO "

Tubuh ku pun akhirnya terjatuh, dan pandangan ku mulai melemah. Bahkan suara sosok yang berasal dari depan ku pun sama sekali tidak dapat aku dengar... Apakah aku akan berakhir seberti dulu ?

Kurasa tidak! Dan Hayate...tunggulah aku, sebentar lagi kita akan segera bertemu. Dan Kaguya-hime, kita akan bertemu lagi setelah 8 tahun berpisah.

 **Bersambung...!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BAGAIMANA PENDAPAT KALIAN JIKA SAYA MENLANJUTKAN CERITA INI**

 **ATAU**

 **CERITA INI HARUS DAYA RE-MAKE**

 **ALASAN NYA SAYA INGIN MENUANGKAN SEMUA IMAJINASI SAYA**


End file.
